Dutch Schaefer
Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer is the main protagonist of the 1987 American action/horror movie, Predator. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Dutch Schaefer vs. John Matrix (Completed) * Ripley Vs. Dutch (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Guile *John Rambo *The Terminator History After leaving college, Alan “Dutch” Schaefer joined the United States Army and served in the Vietnam War, during which he was captured by the Viet Cong and tortured. In 1980, after rising to the rank of Major, Dutch left the military and formed his own private military company that specialized in black-operations. In 1987, Dutch and his team undertook a mission for the U.S. Government to Val Verde, Guatemala, to rescue a cabinet minister and his aide that had been captured by guerrilla forces. After attacking, the guerrilla camp, the team found out that they had been set up, that the two men held were actually CIA operatives, and that they had been tricked by the CIA into destroying the guerrillas for them. Dutch was infuriated, declaring, "We're a rescue team, not assassins." However, the situation turned deadly for the team, when they began being hunted by a Yautja. One-by-one, Dutch’s team was picked off by the Predator, until he made his own last-stand against the creature. Dutch did win the deadly duel, but he was apparently exposed to large doses of radiation, when his opponent activated his self-destruct device. After Dutch was extracted from Val Verde, he was incarcerated in a hospital, from which he later escaped. Nothing is known about what became of Dutch, but the Yautja are aware of him, and revere his achievements. At this time, Dutch’s older brother, NYPD Detective Schaefer, is searching for him, and has had numerous battles with the Yautja. Death Battle Info Appearance Dutch Schaefer is a 38-year-old Caucasian male, standing about 6’2” tall and weighing approximately 240 lbs. He has blue eyes and brown hair that he keeps trimmed short. He has an extremely muscular physique, which he keeps honed by constant action with his team. Powers and Abilities Dutch has received extensive training in the use of numerous weapons, and in hand-to-hand combat. He is also an expert in the use of camouflage and in creating traps using anything available, from Claymore mines to sharpened sticks. As such, he can use just about any weapon that comes to hand, or improvise a weapon from things nearby. Dutch is very strong, and is in prime physical shape, which allows him to carry heavy items, run for long distances without getting winded, and survive long falls. He is an expert at leading soldiers, and has an excellent situational awareness that allows him to understand what his opponent is doing and improvise a plan to overcome it. 'Weapons and Equipment' During his operations in the Republic of Val Verde, Dutch equipped himself with the following pieces of equipment: * M16 with a M203 grenade launcher slung underneath – This seems to be his favorite weapon. This weapon contains a 30 round detachable magazine for the rifle, while the grenade launcher is a single-shot weapon that must be reloaded after each discharge. * IMI Desert Eagle Mark I – This pistol is either a .44 or .357 Magnum. Both versions have a detachable magazine with the .44 caliber magazine carrying eight rounds, and the .357 caliber magazine carrying nine rounds. * M67 hand grenades – Dutch carried two of these fragmentation hand grenades on his vest, and perhaps more in his cargo pockets. * Heavy combat knife – This weapon is large, with a rounded point, but is sharp on both sides. * Machete – This item is usable as either a weapon or as a tool for navigating through dense underbrush. *Explosive Spears (Made using Rocket launcher ammo) *Binoculars *Spear *Bow *Explosives *Camoflage *Traps Feats and Weaknesses * Killed a Yautja hunter (the Predator). * Outran a Yautja suicide explosion. * Killed numerous enemy soldiers. *Took a Beating From the Predator *Survived the Radiation from the Predator suicide Explosion Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Movie Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Team leaders Category:US Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Combatants Category:Modern Combatants Category:Human Category:Predator characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Characters